


Robot Baby

by LadySomething



Series: The Joike Series [1]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel created a new robot for him and Mike. From my vault circa 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made in 2011.

"Hey, Joel. What are you making?" Mike asks, noticing the tools and mechanical parts strewn across the room.  
"A baby." Joel answers.  
Mike is confused, "Um, you know there are other ways to make a baby."  
"I know, but look!" Joel hands the robot baby to Mike. It's obvious from the pink clothes what gender it is.  
"Aw, she's cute." Mike smiles at the robot baby's cherubic, human-like face. Her metal hand gently touches his smooth dimpled cheek. His heart almost melts when…  
"Mommy!"  
Mike froze at the word robot baby said. Joel on the other hand…  
"Her first word!"


End file.
